Sins of the Father
by shadowno
Summary: One of two coming stories that i plan to write that will expand on my Shadows fic. This one takes place after the orginal story or is it before? it's complicated honestly. So enjoy and tell me what you think.
1. Chapter 1

Sins of the father

Prologue

It was late night, the restored church was dully illuminated by the lights inside of it. Ever since that day, it stood as a place of remembrance, but for Cyrus, it was a place of hope. Everyday, he came here, and talked to the churches famous centerpiece, the diamond statue of the man who had given up everything to make sure the world stayed safe. Not many people knew the truth of the statue, that it was actually not a statue at all, but the body of the savior, frozen in time. A young man who worked at the church watched as once again, Cyrus entered the church. He walked down the aisle as he always did, taking a seat at the pew closest to the statue. The young man was about to go and tell him that he had to leave when an older gentleman grabbed him by the shoulder.

"He's an exception." The old man said.

"What? Why is that?" The younger man asked.

"That man is Cyrus, the brother of the Savior."

"What? That's impossible." The younger man argued. "It's been a hundred years since that happened."

"I'm just saying what I was told when I started working here 40 years back, when I was your age. I found it hard to believe as well."

"But he looks like he's in his thirties."

"They say that it was one of the few things the Savior did before he vanished."

"Well, it's closing time. What are we supposed to do about him?"

The old man smiled. "Just sit back, and listen." The old man said. "Just sit listen." Just as he said that, the words of a man that had seen a century and a half pass him by filled the great church.

"Shadow, I get the feeling that you can hear me. For over a hundred years, I keep coming here in hopes that I'll see you again. I was wrong about my powers leaving me when you fulfilled your destiny. I'm still here, the powers you gave me still with me. You know, I realized today that I never told you my story. Let's just say you weren't the first one to fight your way to something you loved. Back, when you were first born actually, I was in my early twenties. You know, if I had stayed at home, none of this may of happened. It's amazing, what the smallest changes could of possibly held for the future. Aerith dying, one person's death, is what led you to fulfill your destiny. For her, you went into an unknown realm, and brought back the most powerful weapon in existence. No, that's not the right words. What you brought back was a tool, not a weapon. Some people wanted to use it as a weapon, but I think your intentions were pure. Either way, I'm getting away from myself here. Well, as I said, I left home. I actually went to a dig site far away on the northern continent, you know the one now known as Bone Village. It's funny, it went from a dig site, to a research facility to now being one of the biggest cities in the world. Anyway, it all started there. The day after our family was killed."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 1

Cyrus woke up inside his tent, he got up, trying not to disturb the woman sleeping next to him. They weren't a couple, but he and Sara had been friends since they left Kalm together, and both agreed that the dig site could get lonely. Quickly pulling on his clothing, he exited the tent and walked down the dirt path towards the mess hall.

"Hey Cyrus, that was an amazing find yesterday." One of the diggers called, mocking him about his digging all day, and coming up with nothing but rock and dirt.

"Yeah, and Sara was amazing yesterday too." He responded, cracking a smile. He was the only one who had gotten any action, seeing as the only other female on the site was the medical assistant. He heard a barrage of curses as he walked past the men, and finally reached the mess hall. Entering, the aroma of badly cooked food filled his nose. He admitted it wasn't much of a place to live, but the dig site was about as far as he could get away from his controlling father and still do what he loved. He had started researching in the past while he was still living at home, but he and his father had different views. Unable to take his father's arguments about how he felt Cyrus was wasting his time, Cyrus left home. He hadn't talked to his father since then, but he kept in contact with his mother. The last letter he had gotten from her, she had told him about how he was going to have a new brother. Cyrus wasn't sure how he felt, having a brother that was young enough to be his son, but he'd find out eventually. He was halfway to the line when the scream came from outside. He immediately recognized the voice as Sara's and ran outside. He watched looked in the direction of the tent, and saw that it was surrounded by men in Shinra uniforms. He began running back to the tent when Sara emerged from it, but was caught by the guards.

"Let her go!" Cyrus demanded as he made it to the halfway point between the mess hall and the tent. He watched in horror was one of the men hit Sara with the but of his gun, her head splitting open as she fell to the ground. "Sara!" He cried out, this time the men heard him.

"It must be him." One of the men said, pointing at Cyrus. "Take him dead or alive."

Cyrus managed to dive behind a supply shed just as the men opened fired on him. Looking around for something to defend himself with, he picked up a shovel off the ground.

"Go flush him out." He heard one of the men say, followed by some soft footsteps approaching him. He waited for them to draw closer, and then he swung the shovel with all his strength. The blade of the shovel slammed into the man's face sending him to the ground. The second man started to fall back, but Cyrus came around the corner and thrust the shovel forward like a spear, sending the blade of it into the man's throat. He quickly bent down, picking up the closer man's assault rifle, and then ducked back behind the shed just as the rest of the men opened fire. Without poking his head out, he stuck the gun out around the shed, and blindly fired in the direction of the men, meanwhile sticking his free hand out and dragging the body of the dead SOLDIER towards him. He quickly searched the body, finding two more magazines of ammunition on him, and a short knife. Pocketing these items, Cyrus stood up, and ran down the alley to the back of the buildings, and vanished into the trees, running from the shouts that were raising up behind him.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 2

Who the hell were they? Cyrus asked himself as he ran through the trees, dodging back and forth. He could hear the footsteps running after him. His question had an obvious answer, those uniforms were known world wide, Shinra. The question Cyrus really was curious about was why were they after him? Had he dug up something of significance? Impossible, since his arrival he had found nothing but a pair of car keys and some old rusted silverware. Where do I go, where do I go? Cyrus began chanting these words in his head, he had already lead the men in a circle once, soon they'd wise up. Finally, trying to buy himself more time, he cut the right. Unfortunately, he had only ran a few doze yards when he came to a cliff. Seconds later, the men appeared behind him.

"Look at ya now." One said, possibly their commander? "You have got nowhere else to run, so just tell us where to find the Neo Materia, and we'll let you go." The man said, his stupid grin revealed his stained yellow teeth.

Did they say the Neo Materia? Certainly dad would have been the prime informant to get that information from... dad is dead. The sudden realization came to a shock to Cyrus. It couldn't be, they were certainly ok. Well, now he knew where he needed to go, but what could he do at this moment of time? Thinking quickly, Cyrus feigned surrender.

"Very well, I'll give you the Materia." he said, reaching into his pocket. Of course, Cyrus didn't have the materia, but instead his hand found one of the magazines he had taken off the man he had killed earlier. "Catch!" Cyrus yelled, throwing the magazine straight at the man. The man dropped his weapon, shooting his hands out to catch what he realized too late was not the Neo Materia. In the split second distraction, Cyrus made his move. The man's eyes went wide as Cyrus shot at him, his blade swiftly pulling out a small dagger. The other men watched stupefied as their leader was cut down in mere seconds. The razor sharp blade cutting through the leader's throat, it didn't take long for Cyrus to turn his blade on the other men. Gun shot's filled the air as Cyrus moved with alarming speed, dodging their bullets and cutting them all down one by one. After the short fight had ended, only Cyrus still breathed. What was this sudden power he was feeling within him? Long ago his father had said something of the Neo Materia potentially affecting him, but Cyrus had long since thought about it.

Now with a destination, and new found abilities, Cyrus set out for his home town. The more he moved, the more worried he became. Not even going back to the dig site, he headed straight south until he finally emerged from the forest. He walked through the plains for hours, until night finally fell. Only an hour after the sun set, he came across a station for the dig point, that offered ferry to and from the northern continent, and found passage back to the main land the next morning. Now back to his home continent, he headed in the direction of Kalm.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 3

It was a day later that Cyrus walked into Kalm. It didn't take him long to find the house his parents bought, but he was shocked when he did. He looked at the ruins of what was once a house. Barely left standing now, he stared blankly at it.

"Oh, you're curious about the house?" A feeble voice asked. Cyrus turned to see an old woman hobbling towards him.

"What happened here?" He asked. "This was my families house."

"Oh... oh dear. I don't know how to say this, but there was a fire. Everyone died in the fire, at least that's what the town was told by Shinra."

So, Shinra had in fact struck at his family. Cyrus felt grief, but he knew it was too late to help them now. He thought of his loving mother's face, of the brother he would never know. He even felt grief over his demanding father. In the past week, he had lost everyone he had held dear to him.

"I guess I'll just have to go ask Shinra directly over details." Cyrus said, hiding his true meaning. But first, he had unfinished business. He waited until dark, when the streets were deserted. Once it was clear, he made his way to the ruins of the house, and snuck inside. He had no care for worldly possessions, nor family heirlooms. He went straight to his fathers study to search for information on how Shinra had discovered about the Neo Materia. After searching most of the study, he came to a locked drawer. Prying it open, he found papers inside. The first thing that caught his attention was the Shinra symbol in the corner of the paper. Despite this, it was definitely not an official letter.

_Professor, I do urge you to hurry up with the search for the materia. I'm not paying you for nothing you know? The president is a moron, and his son wishes for the materia as soon as possible so he may over throw him and take control of the company that is rightfully his. _

_Heidegger Fedotov_

Cyrus found several more letters in the drawer, each from Shinra. None were of any importance until he reached the bottom of the drawer.

_You have disappointed us, professor. Your failure to discover any new information on the Neo Materia is a unfortunate outcome of your long trip. We are here by canceling your payments, and we dare say that if we find out you are lying to us, and we WILL find out, we shall treat you to the same fate as any traitor._

So that was it? Shinra had hired father to begin his research, and father had lied about it in the end. But the question remained, how did Shinra find out about his betrayal. Suddenly, a loud clatter followed by curses made his snap his head toward the doorway. Quickly throwing the papers back inside, he slid the door close and and hid behind one of his fathers cabinets. He watched as a man entered the room, looking around. Why did the man look familiar? Where had he seen him before? The man began to snoop around the study until his cellphone rung. The man quickly answered it.

"Yeah? What? No, I'm doing it right now? Well of course I took care of it. Because she squeeled like a pig and then she didn't! Don't you DARE QUESTION ME HEIDEGGER, OR I SWEAR YOU WILL BE THE NEXT ONE I KILL. FUCK YOU I DON'T HAVE TIME FOR THIS!" The man said, hanging up. Then looking around the room he said. "I don't have time for this either." and quickly left the room.

Something told Cyrus to follow the man, and that's exactly what he did.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 4

Cyrus followed the man for a long time, the entire time trying to place where he knew him from. They were halfway to Midgar by the time Cyrus remembered. It was Markus, his fathers assistant. So Markus was a Shinra spy? Despite Cyrus not liking him, he never thought Markus was actually a spy. It was early morning by the time they reached Midgar. Cyrus continued to follow the man as he lead him through the slums of Midgar and up to the plate. It wasn't until they reached sector three that Markus entered a small house. Be cautious, Cyrus snuck around the back of the house, and found a window. Crouching under the window, he listened to the movement inside. Once again the phone rang.

"What!" He heard Markus answer it angrily. The yell had trigger the crying of an infant somewhere inside. "Oh, sorry. I thought you were them again. What? No, they have no idea that I'm spying on them two. Yes, yes, I know the king has entrusted me with this mission. No Halberd, I know that the sake of our country depends on the materia. Don't worry about it, Shinra has no idea that we're aware of their plans to wipe us out. Alright. Yeah, I know. It wasn't that big of a deal though. How so? Well, the old fool made it so easy, he betrayed Shinra himself, all I had to do was tell the truth. Yup, the whole family. Hold on, this kid is driving me mad." Cyrus listened as he heard Markus walk to another room and then the sound of something being smacked. Cyrus reentered the room, and continued. "Yes, I'm sure the whole family was killed, I did the wife and kid myself. Right, good bye. I'll return as soon as I find out where it is."  
Cyrus stared blankly at the ground, had he just heard that Markus had murdered his mother and brother personally? Suddenly, he felt something inside of him awaken. Standing up, he saw that Markus had his back turned to the window. Cyrus threw his fist through the window, shattering it. By the time Markus turned, Cyrus was already inside.

"Cyrus! But you're..." Markus began to say, but Cyrus hit him hard, sending him stumbling backward through the doorway and into the hall.

"You betrayed my family!" Cyrus said, kicking him. "I heard everything!"

"Wait! I can explain!" Markus cried out, feebly trying to crawl away. Cyrus grabbed him by the back and his shirt, and flung him upward, sending him crashing into the ceiling and then back to the floor. Then, climbing on top of Markus's back, Cyrus wrapped his arm around his throat and began to strangle him. Markus began to kick desperately, but to no avail. However, Cyrus was so set on strangling Markus to death that he didn't notice Markus's hand began to glow. Striking back, Markus struck Cyrus's face, causing him to stumble back off of him. In seconds, Markus was up and running for the door. Cyrus held his bleeding face in pain as he slowly got to his feet. The baby was crying again, but Cyrus had no time for children as he ran after Markus. By the time Cyrus reached the front of the house, Markus was in a car and driving past. Desperate to not let him escape, Cyrus ran for the street and lept just as the car passed him.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 5

Markus sped through the streets of Midgar, his foot pressed to the floor. His mind racing, asking himself how Cyrus had found him, how had he survived?

"Well, at least I lost him for now." Markus sighed, not knowing how wrong he was. Only six feet from him, clinging to the rear bumper as if his life depended on it, was Cyrus. Gathering his strength, Cyrus slowly began clawing his way up the moving car, pulling himself off the ground. Slowly, and silently, he made his way on top of the roof of the car. Beneath him, Markus was completely unaware of the danger he was in. In seconds, Cyrus jumped forward, smashing the windshield. Shocked, Markus slammed the brakes, sending Cyrus flying from the car and to the street. He hit the ground hard, but was back to his feet in seconds. The two me stared at each other, Markus full of fear, and Cyrus full of hate. Suddenly, Markus slammed the gas again, and sped towards Cyrus. Cyrus, however, was ready for this. He jumped at just the right moment, landing flat on the hood of the car, and sliding inside of it. Panicking, Markus swung his fist at Cyrus, but was parried and countered, receiving a fist of his own into his face. His head slamming against the window, he desperately fought against Cyrus in the close quarters of the car, but found himself in a loosing battle. Seeing no other alternative, Markus quickly reached behind him, and opened the driver side door. Cyrus did the hard part for him, and a single kick sent him flying from the car. Markus hit the ground and began to violently roll. Once he stopped however, he watched as the car sped at the dead end, and crashed into the building, exploding.

"Come back from that one!" Markus yelled, celebrating his victory. Not wasting time, he took off in the other direction, wanting to not only make sure he was gone before the authorities arrived, but wanting to make sure he was long gone in case Cyrus had survived. Meanwhile, Cyrus watched through the flames as Markus ran away from him, going who knows where. He wanted to go after him, but at the last minute held back.

"Now is not the time." He heard his father's voice repeat. "Eventually the time will come, but for now you need to focus on developing your abilities. Cyrus knew that was the truth, it was funny to him actually. A few days ago, he was on scholar, and now he was a warrior. And he was sure that in time, he'd be a fearful one at that.


	7. Chapter 7

Epilogue

"You know, it's funny." Cyrus said, looking up at what remained of his brother. "That kid, was probably you. If I would of just slowed down and thought, it could of ended that day, and things could have been really different. I guess it just shows that there is such a thing as destiny and that it's absolute huh?" Cyrus sat there a little while longer, staring up at his brother. Finally, he broke the silence again. "Well, it's getting late, and I've got other things to do. Of course, it's not like I have to worry about running out of time though, you made sure of that one. I'll see you tomorrow bro." He said, turning and walking back up the aisle, and exiting the church. Once outside, Cyrus looked out over the huge city that had grown around the church. So many people practically worshiped the church, it was funny actually. Slowly descending the steps leading up to the church, he thought about how much the world had changed, all because of his brother. "Shame you're not around to see it." He said quietly, as he walked off into the night.


End file.
